mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
There's a Storm Coming
'''There's a Storm Coming '''is the 25th-26th and final episodes of Season 1. Plot It's been a year since Skylar lost her powers, so Oliver and Kaz decide to throw her a party to celebrate their one-year anniversary of friendship. But when they learn that Skylar is in danger of losing her powers permanently, Oliver and Kaz decide to try and help. They take her DNA sample from her, and when they give the sample to Horace, they find out that she will also die if she doesn't get her powers. So they go to the Mighty Med prison an search of help from Experion, who tells them where to find the Building which her powers are hidden. Meanwhile, Wallace and Claude discover Alan's comic book and figure out its about Mighty Med. After finding Alan, they trick him into bringing them the other half of the amulet, and after receiving it from Alan, Wallace and Claide lock him in their room, tied up to a chair. They connect the two parts together, and sneak into Mighty Med. With the annihilator in his lair, Kaz and Oliver try to sneak out of the building, with Skylars powers hidden behind Oliver's back. As the annihilator chokes Oliver, Kaz zaps his pipes with a freezeray, causing the room to fill with smoke. As soon as the room clears, it shows that the two escaped through the vents. When back at Mighty Med, Kaz realizes he lost his phone, showing in the next scene that Experions downloading a access code, while Megahurtz gets mad that they didn't visit him. Soon they brake through the wall and escape the prison. Soon Catastrophie makes it in Mighty Med, looking for Horace. Seconds later, Experion and Megahurtz come in to defeat Skylar. Crusher then enters and helps Kaz defeat the villain as Oliver brings Skylar her powers. To be continued on 9/20/14 Memorable Quotes "They came to visit you and not me? What the heck?" -Megahurtz to Experion "There's a storm coming. A Skylar Storm." -Skylar Cast Main Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz *Jake Short as Oliver *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm *Devan Leos as Alan Diaz Recurring *Carlos Lacámara as Horace Diaz *Augie Isaac as Gus *Randy & Jason Sklar as Wallace and Clyde Guest Cast *Chase Austin as Experion *James Ryen as Megahertz *Jeremy Howard as Philip *Derek Mears as Catastrophe Trivia *This episode is the second special 1 hour episode, the first being Saving the People Who Save People. *This episode is the season finale of Season 1 of Mighty Med. *This episode marks: **The first appearence of The Annihilator and Catastrophe. **The return of Megahertz and Experion *Skylar getting a white streak in her hair is similar to Rouge in Marvel's X-Men Comics. *Skylar gets her powers back but thanks to The Annihilator, he turned her evil. *This is a Season Finale Cliffhanger since Skylar is trying to destroy Kaz, Oliver, Horace, Alan and Mighty Med since she turned evil. *This is the third time Horace's time freeze failed to work. **The first being Saving the People Who Save People and second being Frighty Med. *Skylar kissed Oliver on the cheek for the second time. *The Crusher spoke for the first time. * This MAY be the final appearance of Wallace and Clyde Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Aired episodes